A Very Sparda Christmas
by Vylet Lust
Summary: Sparda at first didn't know what to get his family for Christmas until now he found a gift that will leave an unforgettable and bizarre Sparda Christmas moment and you wouldn't guess what it is. Read on to find out. Chapters 2 & 3 up! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC characters. They all belong to Capcom.

A/N: In this story, Dante and Vergil are at the age of 10. So, I'll do my best to keep them in character.

This is my first DMC fanfic, yet a holiday one at that. So, have fun reading it, because I enjoyed writing it just for you DMC 4-ever fans out there.

ENJOY!

A VERY SPARDA CHRISTMAS By. rose-mirror21 

**Chapter 1**

**All We Want For Christmas Is You**

On a cold Christmas Eve, it was late and the Sparda family is hushed and slumbered in their warm beds, well, all except for the father named Sparda. He had a lot on his mind. For this Christmas, he wants it to be very special. Sitting in his chair, warm by the fire, he thought to himself looking at the Christmas stockings with the Sparda family names hanging over the fireplace.

"What to do?" he questions himself.

Sparda looks over at the Christmas tree. All that he can see is Eva's presents for him and for the boys. Also, there are Dante's and Vergil's presents for the entire family all wrapped up in big ribbons stacked up under the tree which came out from their saved allowances. It wasn't plenty under the tree, but Sparda only wanted to add a bit more to this glorious Christmas season.

The night was still quiet and Sparda stayed sitting there in his chair rubbing his sleepy eyes. He leans forward with his arms resting on his legs staring at the fireplace watching the fire flames dancing wildly. Then, in a matter of moments later, Sparda suddenly starts to hear tiny footsteps coming downstairs. He looks over to the left to see who it is.

"Vergil? Is that you my beloved son," said Sparda in a whisper.

"Yes, father. It's me," said Vergil in his blue pajamas.

"What are you doing up this late, my son?" Sparda asked the older twin.

"Well, Father. I was going to ask you the same question," Vergil replied.

"Come over here, my son," said Sparda with a smile and open arms.

Vergil walks over to his father, then sits on his lap looking up at him with alluring bright blue eyes as Sparda held him.

"Well, my son," said Sparda clearing his throat, now holding his son to his chest. "I'm just thinking about how this year's Christmas is going to be this year, that's all," he replied.

" Is that all, Father?" Vergil questioned in a small voice.

"Yes, I want it to be unforgettable this year." Sparda said with elightment in his eyes. "You'll see, my son, you see," he said happily.

"Why don't you forget about it, Father?" said Vergil looking up at his father once again.

"Huh? But I didn't even buy you, your brother nor even my beloved wife Eva a single Christmas present this year and time is running out." Sparda said in a husky tone voice, putting his hand over his face. "I've wasted my time fighting and slaying demons and I hadn't spent much time with my family. I really liked those Christmas cards that lights up that I saw at a store's window yesterday, too. AHH, I'M A TERRIBLE FATHER!" Sparda yelled clutching his fists on the arm of his chair nearly shaking the house. Though, he didn't transformed, but he was getting there at that point.

Vergil just stared and didn't even flinch of his father's enrage. A brave soul he is.

"Come on, Father. Christmas isn't ruined because of you or anyone else," said Dante in his red pajamas holding a sandwich, then takes a bite.

"Dante, how long have you've been standing there?" Sparda asked his younger son. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Do you want some Vergil?" said Dante.

"I rather puke." Said Vergil in distaste turning away from the sandwich Dante is offering up to his face.

"Father?" said Dante now offering to him.

"No thanks, my son," said Sparda. "Maybe later."

"Father, I think you need to stop thinking so hard about what to do and what you should get us." Vergil complimented.

"Yeah." agreed Dante.

"Shouldn't you boys be in bed," said a soft voice at the top of the staircase.

"Eva?" said Sparda in surprise.

"I've heard every word that was spoken." Eva said with a smile.

"You have?" said Sparda.

"Well, just the part about the light up Christmas cards, of course, my beloved husband," said Eva walking slowly down the stairs in her long white silver gown with a matching robe, "You're the one we wish to have for Christmas. A wonderful present you are, my dearest."

"That's sweet, my dear. Though, I…but…how?" said Sparda confusedly. "This isn't what I asked for."

Eva leans over Sparda's chair, embracing him warmly then placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"I love you, my beloved husband. We love you. All of us do so much," she said smiling happily.

"YEAH!" agreed the Sparda twins.

"Shhh," said Eva quieting the twins, "Now, let's all go back to bed."

Vergil begins to rub his sleeping eyes and Dante ate the last bit of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It seems someone is getting sleepy, right Vergil?" she said with a grin.

Then she looks over and gasped, "DANTE!" yelled Eva with one hand on her waist. "You should know better by now not to eat this late when you just had dinner!" she recalled.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Dante said staring at his mother with sorrowful eyes and hands tied behind his back.

"Humph, such an actor he is," Vergil thought to himself with a bit of jealousy. "Dante, always putting on an act," thought Vergil with a low growl.

"Honey, you'll wake the neighbors," warned Sparda.

"I'm sorry, dear," she replied to her husband. "Oh, come here, Dante," she said calmly wiping his mouth with a piece of damped cloth.

"I'm sleepy, Mother." Vergil said as he continues to rub his eyes.

"Me, too." agreed Dante embracing his mother's waist.

"Well, then. Let's get back to our beds," said Sparda yawning. "We don't want to ruin Christmas for Santa."

Vergil gets off from his father's lap, then, Sparda stands up from his chair and stretched his muscles.

"Goodnight, my sons," said Sparda.

"Goodnight, Mother and goodnight Father," said the twins separately.

"Goodnight, my boys," said Eva.

Sparda and Vergil both begin to walk upstairs to their own beds. Dante walked upstairs with his mother, holding her soft warm hand and then stops.

"Oh, wait here, Mother. I forgot something," said Dante.

Eva just nodded to him and watched him ran into the kitchen, then came back into the living room with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk that he'd made as an extra earlier.

"Who's that for, my son? Is it for Santa?" asked the gentle voice Eva.

"No, Mother. It's for the Christmas present we wished for this year." Dante said with a grin placing the plate and glass of milk next to a chair. "It's for Father," he smiled.

"Yes, that's right, my son," she said holding out her hand with a smile and Dante walks up the stairs to hold it once more. "Your father is the most wonderful gift for this year's Christmas and forevermore to come."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Now, don't think this is what Sparda wants for Christmas. Though, of course, he wants to spend more time with his family, but this chapter here is what the rest of the Sparda family wants. What Sparda really wants for his family is much more than himself and you wouldn't believe what it is, until next time. winx

So, here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Well, feel free to review and tell me how I did so far as the first chapter goes. Any suggestions and comments are welcome. Hopefully, I did "ok" at the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC characters. They all along to Capcom.

A/N: Thanks to Laryna6, Velikakoneko, and Rock-Angel150 for your nice reviews and I feel that I'm getting much better as I write this, so thanks for your support for continuing to write more just for you. To other viewers, hopefully you'll enjoy this fic as well because I'm writing it just for all of you. Enjoy! Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**An Unforgettable, Bizarre Christmas Morning**

Furthermore, Christmas has finally come for the Sparda family with another fine, snowy morning with frost covered windows and presents under the tree waiting to be unwrapped. In the room of the Sparda twins, rays of light shine through the window. Vergil was the first to wake up as he stretches, while Dante was still asleep. He looks over to his younger brother, and then he sat up. He slowly got out of his bed, then walks over to his brother's bed.

"Dante, are you awake?" he whispered. "It's Christmas."

Dante was still sound asleep snoring and Vergil quietly walks away. He went into their shared bathroom, clicked on the light, and then closed the door behind him. Moments later, the toilet flushes and Vergil came out the bathroom seeing that Dante is still in bed asleep. He opens their bedroom's door and he begins to walk down the hall to his parents' bedroom. He turns the knob slowly and peeks in.

"Mother? Father?" Vergil whispered again. "May I come in?"

Eva awoken by the small voice.

"Yes, hon'," said Eva now sitting up in bed.

Vergil came in and closed the door behind him, and then he walked over to his mother's bedside.

"Merry Christmas, mother," said Vergil hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, hon'," Eva said hugging him back with a warm smile and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Later, there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Eva called.

The door pushed open widely, and standing there was Dante in the doorway, who appeared to be angry.

"Vergil, why didn't you wake me up?" Dante said angrily.

"I did." said Vergil. "I said, Dante are you awake, it's Christmas and you didn't say anything, but snored." Vergil said with a sly grin.

"Oh, come on, Verge, that's a lousy way to wake up someone," said Dante folding his arms.

"Dante, get over it," said Vergil sitting next to his mother on the bed.

"No, you get over it, Vergil," said Dante. "Besides, I don't snore like you do."

Vergil looked at his brother as if Dante didn't touch a boiling point in his body.

"No, no now. Okay, shh...you two." Eva said. "Stop bickering at one another, you'll wake your father."

"Sorry, mother," said the twins separately.

"I want you both to stop fighting, okay?" Eva warned them.

"Yes, mother," the twins, replied.

Eva always warned the boys of many things, she couldn't help but give them discipline for them to get along and love one another. Even though, to Vergil and Dante, they know it hurts their mother deeply when they fight. In their minds, their mother is primarily the person who constantly gives them the understanding why they should get along and love one another.

"Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas, mother," said Dante unfolding his arms, now crawling into his parents' bed sitting between them.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Eva said with a smile hugging him closely and also getting a peck on the cheek. "Hey, why don't we go downstairs and make some breakfast, hmm?" she asked the twins.

"Yeah," agreed the twins whispering.

"Then we'll open our presents when your father wakes up, okay? she explained.

"Um, mother. Do we have to?" Dante questioned seeming impatient.

"It doesn't matter to me, mother." Vergil said resting on his mother's arms.

"Yes, we have to. Now let's go quietly downstairs and try not to wake you father." Eva explained again. "You know he gets so grouch when hearing loud noises while he's sleeping." she recalled.

"Okay, mother." Vergil said getting off the bed to let his mother out from under the covers and hands his mother her robe.

"Thank you, Vergil." Eva said, and then she looks at her youngest son now standing by the door. "Dante, what's the matter?" she asked him.

"I wanted to open presents now," he pouted.

"Now, Dante. You shouldn't pout, remember?" Eva asked. "That's not good to get what you want, sweety." she smiled brushing his silvery, white hair from his face.

"Please, mother?" said Dante looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright." Eva resisted. "Let's go. I can't wait either." she agreed.

"Finally, we can open presents, but Dante is still a suck-up to mother," thought Vergil. "Humph, just wait until he'll open the gift that I got him," he smirked evilly as he watched them leaving out the room.

"Vergil, sweetheart. Come now." Eva said sweetly holding out her hand to him.

"Coming, mother," he said reaching to grab her hand, and then they all went downstairs.

---------------

Eva and the boys went downstairs and began to give out their presents. Eva gave her presents to the boys first. They both thanked her and start unwrapping their presents.

"Wow! Mom, thanks, I love you," said Dante happily. "A CD player and some rock music CDs, yeah!"

"You're welcome, Dante," Eva giggles.

"Oh, wow! Are you serious, mother?" Vergil asked. "Four tickets to the "Carmen" opera?

"Mhmm, yes," she replied.

"Oh, thank you, mother. I've always wanted to go see it." Vergil said hugging his mother tightly. "I love you, mommy."

"Thanks, mommy," said Dante giving his mother a big hug also and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're both welcome, my angels." Eva said embracing them both. "I love you too, so much."

Then later, Eva receives a big present that both of her boys got together.

"Wow, that's a big gift," she said surprisingly.

She begins to unwrap her gift and you can't believe what it is.

"Oh, my goodness, boys. You shouldn't have," Eva said with her wide eyes. "A beautiful family portrait, oh, this is a masterpiece. Thank you, my beloved boys, come here," she said tearfully with open arms, then embraces her sons tightly kissing them both.

"You're welcome, mother," the Sparda twins said separately.

Now the Sparda twins begin to exchange their gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Vergil," said Dante giving his gift to his brother.

"Thank you, Dante," Vergil grinned. "Here's yours' Dante. Merry Christmas."

The Sparda twins unwrapped their gifts, but only Dante eyes were wide like he just saw a ghost unexpectedly.

"What's the matter, Dante?" said Vergil with a big smile.

"Uh, mommy. What is this," Dante asked staring at the figure."

"It's Santa, sweety," said Eva.

"NO! NOOO! OH, MY! SANTA! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! OH, NO! NOT SANTA, PLEASE! MOMMY," said Dante crying and running into his mother's arms.

Vergil just laughed out loud hilariously that tears came out.

"Santa is not going to do you anything to you, Dante," said Vergil catching his breath. "See, he sings and dances too, when you flick the switch. Watch.

Vergil flicks the switch on the back and the Santa figure begins to sing and dance moving his waist side-to-side.

"MOMMY, MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP," Dante cried out loud.

"Okay, now Vergil, turn it off. You're scaring your brother," Eva demanded.

Vergil reached over the back of the figure and turned it off.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay, it's off now," Eva said silencing Dante. "Now, Vergil, why would you buy something like that and you know he's afraid of Santa Claus?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, Dante," he said looking down on the floor trying hold back his laughter. "But mother, I did get him something else."

"Okay, but it better not be another Santa?" she said to him.

"No, mother," said Vergil handing his other gift to Dante. "Here, Dante. I hope you like it."

Dante sniffles and grabs the other gift from Vergil. He opened the gift slowly that was small with a red wrapper on it and laced with a red ribbon. Dante's eyes widen and hugged Vergil tightly patting his back.

"Awesome, Verge. This is what I always wanted," Dante said cheerfully. "Frosty the Snowman VHS. Thanks, Verge. I love you."

"Aw. That is so sweet of you, Vergil," Eva said relieved and happy. "What did Dante get you for Christmas?" she asked.

"A pair of blue roller blades," he replied. "Thanks, Dante."

"You're welcome," said Dante sitting next to his mother on the floor admiring his gifts except the dancing Santa Claus.

"Hey, what's all the noise?" said Sparda coming downstairs. "Oh my, already opening gifts. Honey, why didn't you wake me up?" he said in a grouchy tone while scratching his head.

"Oh, darling. I didn't won't to wake you because you was sleeping so peacefully," she said with a sweet voice. "You looked like an angel," she giggled as she walks over to him.

"Now, how many times have I heard that one?" Sparda smiled as he bought her closer.

"Well, plenty," she smiled and gave him a morning kiss.

"EEEWW," said the twins together. "Disgusting! Ack!"

"Oh, come now, my boys, you are going to have to do that when you grow up and get married," said Eva to the twins.

"YUCK! Oh, no way! That's disgusting! I wouldn't kiss my future wife! No way!" said Vergil in distaste. "I rather kiss the back of my hand," he spatted.

"I would, if she's very hot. I'm up for it, oh yeah." Dante said willingly.

"Whatever, Dante," said Vergil. "That's just plain "YUCK!" and errr, I can't think anymore."

"Then, just shut up and enjoy Christmas," Dante said to his brother while handing his gift to his father.

"Errrr. Dante, I'm gonna knock the..." Vergil said enrage towards Dante's comment, but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"**VERGIL!**" said Eva and Sparda. "Watch your mouth, young man," They said with fire in their eyes.

"But he started it!" Vergil pointed at Dante.

"Vergil, behave," Sparda warned him. "I told you about talking like that to your brother, so be nice, it's Christmas, okay?" he said politely.

"Okay, sorry," Vergil said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Merry Christmas, father," he said giving his gift to his father as well.

"Thank you, my beloved sons," said Sparda bending to sit in his chair with a big smile on his face, and then suddenly became a frown. "But still I haven't giving you guys any presents," he remembered.

"Honey, just open the gifts, you're pouting like a big baby and it's Christmas," Eva said sitting in a chair

while holding Vergil in her lap.

"Open it, open it, father," said Dante excitingly. "Mine's first."

"No, mine's first," Vergil said trying to compete.

"Wait. Okay, I'll start with Vergil's present, then Dante's present," said Sparda. "How about that?" he asked his sons.

"Okay, because my present is the best anyway, father," said Dante teasing his brother.

"No way! Mine's the best! I want my present to be open last, father!" yelled Vergil.

Eva softly covers Vergil's mouth to keep him from shouting and gesturing Dante with her other hand to stop teasing. The boys quieted down and looked away from each other watching their father beginning to open their presents. Sparda unwraps a long, flat blue box with a small red ribbon on top. Inside the box, he receives a black leather journal.

"Oh, thank you, Vergil," he smiled. "Just what I need to write about my family and the adventures I had."

"You're welcome, father," said Vergil while snuggling in his mother's arms.

"That is very nice, dear." Eva agreed.

Next, Sparda unwraps Dante's present that was round and red all over with a small white ribbon, and then he looks lost for a moment.

"It's a "magic eight ball", father," said Dante.

"Oh, thank you, Dante," Sparda smiled. "What does it do?" he asked.

"You ask a question, shake it, and it will reveal an answer," Dante explained. "Try it."

"Okay. Will we have a new baby in the family?" Sparda asked shaking the ball. "It says **'Ask again later'**."

"Honey, why would you ask that question?" Eva wondered.

"It was the first thing that came into mind," Sparda replied. "Um, just a thought, nothing serious, hon'," he joked.

"Sure, dear." thought Eva curiously looking at him.

"I know that look, dear," he said. "No more children, because we're very blessed of the two we have."

"Yes, that is so true, my dearest," agreed Eva.

"Very true, honestly," he nodded staring into her eyes.

"Do you like it, father?" Dante asked.

"Yes, very much," Sparda replied. "This will be fun in my office, thanks," he nodded.

Dante smiled joyfully and Vergil gets off his mother's lap, then went to go stand by his father next to his chair.

"Darling, this gift is for you," Eva said handing her husband a small size gift she bought him. "Merry Christmas, dear," she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, dear," Sparda smiled back unwrapping his gifts. "Oh honey, a wallet with pictures of my family in it and a pocket watch," he said happily. "This is nice, hon'."

"Yes, I put it together just for you, dear, so that you'll have us all with you and come home on time for family events, so you won't miss out," Eva explained. "This is how much we all love you," she cried and hugged him.

"Oh, honey. That's...that's so wonderful of you and my sons I'm so blessed to have all of you in life," Sparda said proudly. "I couldn't ask for nothing more," he proclaimed.

"Father, we rather have you for Christmas anyways," said Dante clinging to his mother's waist.

"Yeah," agreed Vergil. "You're still the best there is," he said proudly.

"Well, family, I did finally manage to get you guys and my loving wife presents this Christmas after all." Sparda annonounced.

Everyone stared with a surprised look on their faces.

"What? Really, father?" Dante asked surprisingly. "But you said you didn't get us anything awhile ago."

"I know," he agreed. "I didn't think "myself" as a present wasn't enough and it didn't feel fair of not getting you all nothing on Christmas," he apologized.

"But how did you manage to get us presents, hon'?" wondered Eva.

"Okay, it's a long story," replied Sparda. "To make it short, I couldn't sleep after everyone went back to bed and I just had to do something about it, so I'd went out into the city and bought it for you all," he explained.

"Then, father, where is it or what is it?" asked Vergil curiously.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: This second chapter took a lot of thought, but it was worth it. Well, you know what to do. There's one more chapter after this. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC characters. They all along to Capcom.

A/N: Alright, like I said before I really enjoy writing this and that this is the last chapter. So, I want to thank all of my viewers, my closes friends, for your support and special thanks to my dear younger sister Vanessa for the editing and Laryna6 for entering me in the holiday fic contest. So, have fun reading. Here ya go. Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

**Merry Christmas, My Family**

"Merry Christmas, my family! We're all going on a family getaway vacation and we're off to spend two weeks in Venice and Rome!" Sparda announced pulling out the brochures from his right robe pocket. "We're going to a luxurious cabin in Venice, where we can go exploring and boat riding, and visit the Opera House in Rome, now how does that sound!" he asked his family excitedly.

"YAY!" shouted the twins together.

"Oh, honey! That sounds great!" Eva shocked and surprised.

She flew her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

"Yeah, father, but are we moving?" Dante asked his father.

"No, it's a family vacation that's only for two weeks, Dante," stated Vergil. "Were you listening? he questioned his brother.

Dante just ignored him and looked up at his father.

"It's only for two weeks, Dante," said Sparda passing out the brochures to his family. "We'll be back home in no time, okay?" he said calmly with a big smile on his face.

"Ooohh. I can't wait to go exploring and taking pictures," said Dante flipping through his brochure. "This is going to be one big trip." he smirked.

Vergil smiled and Eva still in awe.

"We will all go starting later this afternoon, how's that?" asked Sparda.

"YEAH!" the twins replied together.

"I don't know what to say," said Eva. "It looks almost like a hotel than a cabin," she dazed also flipping through her brochure.

"Oh, yes, family, there is one more thing," said Sparda.

"What is it! What is it!" excited the twins jumping up and down.

"Honey, you gonna love this, because...," Sparda said walking over to the front door.

DING-DONG! The doorbell runged.

"Breakfast is already served coming from one of the finest restaurants in Italy," he said opening the door, gesturing the servants to come in and pointing to the kitchen, then closing the door when the last servant came through.

"Oh, honey, wow, this is too much," Eva said feeling a bit teary giving him another big hug. "You just amaze me. I love you."

"I love you, too, hon'," said Sparda hugging her back and giving her a kiss.

Vergil covered his eyes, while Dante watches the servants passing by into the kitchen.

"YAHOO! Breakfast!" shouted Dante heading straight it to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me!" Vergil shouted running after him.

"Let's go, honey," Sparda said leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh, honey, where did you get the money for all this?" wondered Eva sitting at the table as the servants begins to provide breakfast.

"Yeah father, how?" asked Vergil.

"Christmas is magic, you'll never know," explained Sparda.

"Chrismas is food!" yelled Dante. "Do you guys serve pepperoni pizza?" he asked one of the servants.

Vergil shakes his head. "Come on, Dante, pizza?"

"Of course, why not?" he suggested.

"This year's Christmas is magical, dear, we thank you and we love you always," said the cheerful Eva.

"Yeah!" the twins agreed separately.

Sparda couldn't say more, but nodded to his family with agreement.

"This is the best Christmas yet this year and many more to come," thought Sparda. "An unforgettable Christmas being here with my family is the break I need from all that fighting. Like I said before, I'm very blessed and Merry Christmas, my family."

**THE END**

A/N: Here's the final chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Well, DMC viewers, until next time, Happy Holidays and much love!


End file.
